How Caitlin Seduces Snape
by KyuetsukiAi
Summary: Now... What happendes when Caitlin and her friends collide with there crushes in Harry Potter? WARNING Poisended pickles involved! (written by... Caitlin, Antonio, Sara, and VB (short for VampireBat)


  
  
Caitlin- *cough* Escuse me? Yes you. I'm talking to you there.  
  
  
Severus- What?  
  
  
Caitlin- I *cough* think you need a *cough* hypro plertized magnatium russul steel plate engrave with the stupenoud momentum of the ratitation of you named ingraged in it. *cough*   
  
  
Severus- *stares blankly*  
  
  
Caitlin- Sooo? What do say? *shakes head* Tisk, tisk. Are you shure you don't want to but the hypro plertized magnatium russul steel plate engrave with the stupenoud momentum of the ratitation of you named ingraged in it? *holds out the object*  
  
  
Severus- *mummbles and walks away*  
  
  
Caitlin- GET BACK HERE! *chaces after him*  
  
  
Severus- *runs away*  
  
  
Caitlin- DON'T THINK YOULL GET AWAY THAT EASY! *takes out hammer from pocket*  
  
  
Severus- What the hell is your problem. *stops running*  
  
  
Caitlin- *runs past him and then turns into his direction*  
  
  
Severus- Whats your damned problem!  
  
  
Caitlin- Well... The fact is I LOVE YOU SEVERUS! I LOVE YOU!  
  
  
Severus- *stares blankly* I think your on somthing.  
  
  
Caitlin- *leaps on him hugging him tightly*  
  
  
Severus- *tries despretly to get away from the hug* NOOOOO!  
  
  
Caitlin- I LOOOVE YOU! *jumps off him*  
  
  
Severus- *breths despretly for air* You hug tight!  
  
  
Caitlin- I know! *walks around in circles around him holiding a sighn and a pin that says 'I love Snape'*  
  
  
Severus- *walks away*  
  
  
Caitlin- NOW DON'T START THAT AGAIN! *runs after him*  
  
  
Severus- THERES NO STOPING THIS MAD WOMAN!  
  
  
Caitlin- Well... there is one way... YOU! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
Severus- -___-  
  
  
Caitlin- ^-^  
  
  
Severus- Your on somthing aren't you?  
  
  
Caitlin- No, just pickles.  
  
  
Severus- I never thought you could get high on pickles...  
  
  
Caitlin- WELL YOU CAN! MUHAHAHHA!  
  
  
Severus- *mummbles* Whats wrong with her?!  
  
  
Caitlin- You should try some! *reaches into pocket*  
  
  
Severus- You have to be kidding me.   
  
  
Caitlin- *hands pickle to him*  
  
  
Severus- Your crazy.  
  
  
Caitlin- No, you are for not trying that.  
  
  
Severus- *stares and pickle*  
  
  
Caitlin- Take a bite and iI'll leve you alone!  
  
  
Severus- *takes bite*   
  
  
Caitlin- *makes a very big grin and then giggles*  
  
  
Severus- *swallows* Whats your prob- *falls on floor*  
  
  
Caitlin- GOT HIM! MUHAHAHHA I KNEW THAT PUTTING THAT POTION IN THERE WOULS WORK! *picks him up and runs away*  
  
  
VampireBat- *jumps out of bush* Cait.  
  
  
Caitlin- *looks at Snape*  
  
  
VampireBat- Cait.  
  
  
Caitlin- *asks sweetly* Yes?  
  
  
VampireBat- You know I can't belive you did that.  
  
  
Caitlin- I told you I would.  
  
  
VampireBat- *coughs* I can't belive you really did it. Idiot.  
  
  
Caitlin- Well actually, I'm not all idiot.I'm missing some parts.  
  
  
VampireBat- -___-   
  
  
Caitlin- Well whats the -___- face for?!  
  
  
VampireBat- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
  
Caitlin- NOOOOOO! EVIL! *runs away*  
  
  
VampireBat- *chases after her* I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT!  
  
  
Caitlin- *talks into camera while running* Thats another episode of 'LETS SEE CAITLIN SUDUCE SNAPE!' HAVE A GREAT DAY EVERYONE!  
  
  
VampireBat- -___-  
  
  
Caitlin- You give that face alot, you know.   
  
  
VampireBat- I wonder why.  
  
  
Caitlin- *pats snapes head*  
  
  
VampireBat- YOUR CRAZY!  
  
  
Sara- *jumps out of a tree*  
  
  
VampireBat- Hi Sara!  
  
  
Caitlin- *kissis Snape on the cheek*  
  
  
Sara- *gasps*  
  
  
Caitlin- What?  
  
  
Sara- I'm not even going to ask....  
  
  
Caitlin- *looks innocent at sara*  
  
  
VampireBat- -____-  
  
  
Caitlin- Well... thanks again for reading/waching (wich ever) 'Lets See Caitlin Seduce Snape'!  
  
  
VampireBat and Sara- -___-  
  
  
Harry Potter- *jumps out of bush*  
  
  
VampireBat- *gasps*  
  
  
Caitlin- That was okward.  
  
  
Sara- Hey VB! *laughs*  
  
  
VampireBat- Hey Cait! *whispers* Got any more poisined pickles?  
  
  
Caitlin- Ummm let me see here... *jabs hand in pocket*  
  
  
VampireBat- *takes pickle and hands it to Harry*  
  
  
Sara- I never thought you would stoop that low VB!  
  
  
VampireBat- COME ON! EAT IT!  
  
  
Harry- *takes a step back*  
  
  
VampireBat- *jusmps on him*  
  
  
Harry- NOOO! WAHTS YOUR PROBLEM!  
  
  
VampireBat- *shoves the pickle in his mouth*  
  
  
Harry- *swallows then faints*  
  
  
VampireBat- *picks him up*^-^  
  
  
Caitlin- -___- I can't belive you just did that!  
  
  
VampireBat- *looks at caitlin with a sly grin* Now... doing that to Snape is just nasty-  
  
  
Caitlin- And I'm shure doin it to Harry is just the same * laughs*  
  
  
VampireBat- Well Harry's hotter!  
  
  
Caitlin- No. Snape is!  
  
  
VampireBat- NO HARRY!  
  
  
Caitlin- SNAPE!  
  
  
VampoireBat- HARRY!  
  
  
Caitlin- SNAPE!  
  
  
Sara- BREAK IT UP YOU TWO! *jumps on them*  
  
  
Caitlin- Hey!  
  
  
VB- *walks down the street*  
  
  
Caitlin- *jumps out of a store and joins her*  
  
  
VB- Oh no, this isn't another episode of 'How Caitlin Seduces Snape', is it?  
  
  
Caitlin- You guessed it!  
  
  
Severus- *hides and dissaperates to Japan*  
  
  
Caitlin- You know, I always wanted to go to Japan!  
  
  
Sara- Me two!  
  
  
VB- Hey! Where did you come from?  
  
  
Sara- I have no idea.  
  
  
Caitlin- Whatever. *apparates to Japan*  
  
  
Snape- *mutters* That woman is such a stalker! *hides behind a cheery blossom tree*  
  
  
Caitlin- *points to tree* I always wanted to sit by a cheery blossom tree with my lover! Its so romatic!  
  
  
Sara- Your looseing me Caitlin!  
  
  
Severus- Oh Poui! Shes comming over!  
  
  
Harry- Hey, you had this idea to?  
  
  
Severus- AHHH! Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone!  
  
  
Harry- Figures we bolth would hide in a tree that those to crazy girls are comming at...  
  
  
Severus- Yup...  
  
  
Caitlin- How cute!  
  
  
Sara- You never think anything is cute!  
  
  
VB- Oh. My. God. *stare*  
  
  
Caitlin- Severus and Harry are having bonding time!  
  
  
Sara- How sweet!  
  
  
Caitlin- Lets go talk to them!  
  
  
VB- Ok.  
  
  
Caitlin- *walks up to Severus*  
  
  
Severus- *shutters*  
  
  
Caitlin- OOHHHH SEVERUS! How are you today?  
  
  
Severus- Fine, thank you knwo I will be going now! *steps backwards*  
  
  
Antonio-*jumps out of nowhere in front of Harry and Snape* Hi Sara, Caitlin and everyone else!!!  
  
  
Harry-Oh.My.God.. I can't stand more.  
  
  
VB- Nooo! But I love you Harry!  
  
  
Antonio- *sets Harry on fire with a few sparks from his wand* Oops.  
  
  
VB- HARRRY! NOOO!  
  
  
Caitlin- Nice job Antonio.  
  
  
Antonio- Sorry VB.  
  
  
Snape- *walks away*  
  
  
Caitlin- GET BACK HERE SEVERUS, DARLING! *chases after him*  
  
  
Antonio- *Chases Snape and sets him on fire too*  
  
  
Caitlin- NOOO! *steals antonios wand and uses a charm to make a big rain cloud go on top of him to set the fire out*  
  
  
Snape- *Stops, Drops and Rolls*  
  
  
Antonio- Sorry. I am kind of tired from traveling here by broom.  
  
  
Caitlin- I can see that...  
  
  
Antonio- I noticed.  
  
  
Sara- Lmao. Antonio...you really need to go to sleep.  
  
  
VB- *jumps on harry* Are you ok?!  
  
  
Hermione- *jumps out of nowhere with Ron*  
  
  
Harry- *gets up quickly*  
  
  
Caitlin- Oh. Hello!  
  
  
Hermione- Leave Harry alone.   
  
  
Antonio- gives Hermione a poisioned pickle and watches her eat it and fall down.*  
  
  
Antonio- *picks up Hermione and runs away*  
  
  
Sara- Yup...  
  
  
Antonio- *yells* Sorry. I am gonna be back after i make out with her.  
  
  
Caitlin- Come to think of it... OH SEVERUS! COME HERE!  
  
  
Hermione- *wables while hanging in Antonio's arms* ssshhhh burble *yells* We're Gonna lope.  
  
  
Ron- Hey*looks at Sara*.  
  
  
Sara- Oh NO!!! You can't get this.  
  
  
Sara- *runs away*  
  
  
Ron- chases after her while grabbing her in certain area's that she doesnt like.  
  
  
Sara- PERVERT!  
  
  
Ron- Grab me!!!! Touch me cauz Hermione won't and she is with that guy!  
  
  
Sara- *turns around and bitch slaps Ron*  
  
  
Caitlin- Now... Sara... calm down.  
  
  
Sara- EVIL!  
  
  
Antionio- Were a happy evil family!  
  
  
Severus- I need to get away from these pepole!  
  
  
Caitlin- Hey! I have a idea!  
  
  
Sara- What?  
  
  
Caitlin- Lets all go to my place.  
  
  
Antonio- *jumps out of bush with the fainted Hermionie*  
  
  
Sara- Ok! Lets go!  
  
  
Antonio- Whats going on?  
  
  
Severus- Were going her *cough* her place.  
  
  
Caitlin- So that means your comming, Severus?  
  
  
Antonio- I don't think he has a choice...  
  
  
Sara- Ok.. lets go!  
  
  
Ron- *runs up to everyone*  
  
  
Caitlin- UH! ANTONIO I DON'T THINK YOU SHOLD-  
  
  
Antonio- *grabbs everyones arm and apparates to-*  
  
  
Severus- Good job you dunderhead!  
  
  
Antonio- *giggles*  
  
  
Sara- *wacks Antonio in the head*  
  
  
Caitlin- Its ok... the pickes are OK!  
  
  
Sara- Yup. As long as the pickles are ok we can get through this!  
  
  
Ron- Uh.. where are we? *pinches saras butt*  
  
  
Sara- AHHHH! YOU ASKED FOR IT! *chases after him and breaks a bottle on his head*  
  
  
Caitlin- Antonio... were in the dessert! Not even close to my house!  
  
  
Antonio- *giggles*  
  
  
Sara- *kicks Ron in the bad spot*  
  
  
Caitlin- Ok... Sara I think you got back at him enough!  
  
  
Sara- OK BUT HE PINCHED MY BUTT!  
  
  
Hermionie- *wakes up* Now you know what I have to deal with...  
  
  
XxXxXxX  
  
  
A/N-  
  
  
Caitlin- Thanks for reading! Remember, I LOVE SNAPE!  
  
  
VampireBat- *gives Caitlin a evil glace at Caitlin* Well, don't forget to read the storys that me and Caitlin co-write! Just go to my profile page and check them out! My pen name is VampireBat if you haven't nodiced already. And Caitlins is obveously Suzuki700's concidering she wrote all this! WOOHOO!  
  
  
Caitlin- Please let me know that you exsist! R&R PLEASE!  
  



End file.
